bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Benjiboy321
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Runo Misaki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 23:59, October 4, 2009 Can you make some edits Hey Benjiboy can you make some edits to some of the other characters battles? P.S Runo battles Masquerade with the others and loses on purpose, and she teams up with Julie to battle Tricloid and Rabeeder. Also she does not really battle Naga.--Firered16 SA (talk) 03:39, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Can you fix the bakugan brawler resistance page? Someone just messed it up. --Firered16 SA (talk) 21:27, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for editing Apexeon 2. Digimaster1 (talk) 17:14, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 1/30/10 12:13 pm Do NOT Add That Gus Dies. That Is Considered Vandalism And He Never Died. 高丽大炸弹! (talk) 23:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh Sorry, I Just Saw The Episode. Sorry For Accusing You. But Dont Say 'Farboros Killed Him' Just Say Something Lighter, Because Theyre Are Younger People On This Site. 高丽大炸弹! (talk) 23:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ??? Where did you get all this information about the future brawls? They haven't shown the episodes anywhere yet, so I'm wondering how you know all of this. Justinator119 (talk) 03:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) They sound real, I just don't know where he would of gotten it from. I don't think you should delete them just yet. They might actually be true. Justinator119 (talk) 03:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean rewrite them. And, sorry, but I gotta get off too. My mom is making me go to bed early. Justinator119 (talk) 03:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yo. Hello. Just a random question. How do yo make for Bakugan money around you house? If its too personal you do not have to answer.Maxus69 (talk) 00:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 Fabia Where did you get the information about brawling Fabia from? --DQ13|''Talk'' 20:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I was just about to ask the same thing.Maxus69 (talk) 20:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 It has no information about the next episode on the episodes section. --DQ13|''Talk'' 20:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It did not. It showed a gray-haired Baron in place of Fabia. --DQ13|''Talk'' 21:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Benjiboy, this is Bakuhorma. I see you need a Ventus user for your Online Brawlers, so can I join? I use Wilda and Storm Skyress. 21:36, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma Hay, I would like to be the Haos brawler of your team, I have a Haos Lumagrowl 770Gs, Haos Avior 740Gs, and Haos Clawsaurus 740Gs. Please tell me if I made the team. -Bakulomar your online bakugan team can i be a darkus bakugan brawler i have Darkus Moskeeto 670g, Darkus Midnight Percival 660g, Darkus Spin Ravenoid 610g Gugi (talk) 00:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Benjiboy321 can i edit your account about gugi or i will wait till you edit remember my other bakugan besides moskeeto remember my other bakugan are spin ravenoid and midnight percival it's about Do you have matching Battle Gears or Traps I dont have a battle gear but i have traps i'll tell you all my traps later ill be offline for a few hours HI Hi Benjiboy, this is Bakuhorma. That actually was me asking to be the Ventus user in your group. May I be the 2nd Ventus (or Pyrus) Brawler, or just an all Attribute Brawler? Please? BakuhormaWacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 22:06, March 16, 2010 (UTC) IM NOT A GIRL!!! 22:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) BATTLE TEAM let me be a pyrus brawler I have alot of powerful bakugan Thanks so much Benji! Except... I AM A BOY!! also, would you change my Gear to Twin Destructor? Cheers, Bakuhorma Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 22:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC)